


Double Yellow Lines

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: A Million Little Pieces [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albius - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Double Yellow Lines, Hogwarts Dropouts, M/M, POV First Person, Road Trips, Rock Star!Albus, Scorbus, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter where I’m going or what I’ve left behind, so long as I have this moment, this boy beside me, and these double yellow lines to look back on. Years from now I will look back on this day with a fondness that is unsurpassed but for today, I’m just enjoying the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Yellow Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some cute fluff for a couple of my favorite boys, so here we are. As with much of my work, this was musically inspired. ;)
> 
> Endless love and adoration to my partner in literary crime, Unkissed.
> 
> For Albus, our favorite boy in the band.

They say you never _really_ leave London, no matter how far away you run. Home is where the heart is, or so I hear, and if that’s the case then my home is definitely not London.

 

My name is Scorpius Malfoy and this is my story so far.

 

When I met Albus Severus I was eleven years old. I was sheltered and naïve and everything that he was not. From that first moment I took his hand I knew that he was special and I spent six entire years clinging to his brilliant white light with everything that I was. I think I have always loved him, even when I couldn’t admit it to myself or say it out loud, I knew.  Albus was my best friend and my better half. There was no one like him in the entire world and he was all mine. By the time I realized that my love for him went beyond the boundaries of our decidedly unnatural friendship, I was fifteen years old. The night I kissed him beneath a blacked out sky down by the lake at Malfoy Manor sealed our fate and bound us together – long before we legally took that step.

 

Of course it wasn’t always happy and carefree. When I was seventeen Albus dropped out of school to pursue his dreams and I was left behind to nurse a broken heart and a missing piece of my soul. For the first time in seven years I was forced to face the world alone and I quickly learned that I was actually quite rubbish at it. Eighteen was a dark year for me, and although I don’t like to look back on the past if I can help it, I will say this—I was lost without him.

 

The time we spent apart was pure torture but it was nothing compared to the nagging tug at the back of my mind when he came home during Christmas holiday. I should have been happy to see him but the reunion was tainted with the unspoken knowledge that he was going to leave again and rip my wounds clean back open. I didn’t know how to let him go and more importantly, I didn’t _want_ to let him go.

 

Of course that never happened or the story I am telling now would be a much different tale. Albus didn’t leave me that Christmas, instead he gave me the greatest gift he ever would – He took me with him.

 

“What are you writing, Scor?” Albus asks as he attempts to peer over my shoulder at the leather-bound journal in my lap.

 

“Just a few notes,” I say as I close the book with a smile.  Uncle Theo had given it to me on my thirteenth birthday and told me that journals were friends that were always there ready to listen.

 

Albus’ shoulder presses up against mine and his side quirked grin slowly morphs into a smirk. “You in need of some fresh memories to jot down?” Whenever Albus tries to sound suave and sexy he gets this rosy blush on the bridge of his nose and he bites his lip unconsciously. I love this particular version of Albus because he reminds me of that black haired boy whose hand I took so long ago.

 

“Are you offering?” I ask with a raised brow, head tilting just enough to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Hell yes.” He replies almost instantly and when I grin, he is grinning right back at me.

 

We’re in the middle of nowhere land. Crammed in a run down muggle van with Albus’ band mates, his touring manager, and a driver. It’s uncomfortably hot and my shirt is sticking to my back and the breeze that is blowing through the open windows is stifling, but I will tell you that this is the happiest that I’ve ever been in my life.

 

Touring the states with a virtually unknown band is an experience I will never forget, even years down the road when this day seems like a distant dream that might not even be real. Miranda, his manager, says that this sort of travel is necessary to lend to the image and although I am inclined to disagree with her, I keep my thoughts to myself and just enjoy the ride.

 

“It’s hot as blazes in here Mir, can we stop and stretch out soon?” Albus leans forward and flashes his manager the type of charming smile that he reserves for those times when he really wants something. I’m not a stranger to this particular smile and I can’t help but wonder if it has the same effect on Miranda as it does on me.

 

Miranda sighs quietly and lowers her sunglasses enough to peer sidelong at Albus, who is still grinning wide and bright. She regards him for a moment with a look that is far too serious on a day like today. It seems the entire entourage is collectively holding our breath as we wait, ignoring the beads of sweat that were practically dripping off of us.

 

After another extended moment she rolls her eyes and returns her sunglasses to the top of her nose. She wants to tell him that we should keep going if there was any hope of making it to the gig tonight, I can see it in her posture and I’m ready to jump in and put up a fight if I need to. Hell, at this point I think all of us would kill for five minutes outside of this cramped and stuffy van.

 

“There’s a rest stop a few miles up, we can stop for fifteen minutes, not a **minute** longer.” Miranda’s voice is colored with reservation and I can’t help but smirk because old people are so easy to manipulate. Particularly old people whose parents are paying them handsomely to take care of their children.

 

The van breaks out in cheers and Albus leans back in his seat with a satisfied smile. When he takes my hand and looks right through me everything else fades away. His skin is flushed and moist with sweat and his eyes speak silently of promises and adoration and it doesn’t even matter that I’m sticking to a worn out vinyl seat in the back of a smelly old van because we’re together.

 

The rest stop isn’t really much more than that. It’s some dirty loo stalls and a couple of mechanical machines that eat muggle money and spit out stale crisps and warm bottles of water. Miranda is standing by the van on her mobile talking animatedly to someone on the other end and Albus’ band is advancing on the vending machines like hungry predators. I’m standing off to the side stretching cramped muscles when Albus grabs my hand and pulls me after him. He giggles mischievously over his shoulder at me as we run for the cluster of trees and disappear into a sparse forest. By the time we stop I can’t even hear the guys arguing over the last bag of peanuts and before I can even catch my breath or brush the hair out of my eyes Albus has me pressed up against a large tree that smells vaguely like urine.

 

“Ready for some fresh memories?” He whispers hotly into my mouth and I shiver imperceptibly despite the heat of the day that is pressing in around us from all sides.

 

I nod slowly and manage a muffled response against his lips that makes him grin deviously from ear to ear. He tastes like faded peppermint gum and salty sweat and I don’t even have time to think about how perfect that is before his fingers curl into the front of my jeans. He kisses me hard and fast and steals my breath away with an ease that would scare the average person. “You’re so hot,” he grunts against my throat between open-mouthed kisses, and he’s right. On _so_ many levels.

 

I know we have to hurry before someone comes to drag us back to that paved highway but there is nothing I want more than to freeze this moment in time for all eternity. Albus is kissing my throat with a sweaty hand wrapped around my cock and all I can do is drop my head back against the tree with a dull thud and enjoy the ride. 

 

He drops to his knees right there in the dirt and I smile because this feels dirty and forbidden and I never want him to stop. He makes short work of my button fly and before I can blink he’s got his mouth on me and I can’t fucking breathe. Every inch of me is tingling with pent up lust and anticipation and I can’t help but twist my fingers in his messy black hair as I watch my cock disappear into his white-hot mouth in quick succession.

 

His tongue swaddles me so perfectly that I can’t help but think that his mouth was made specifically for my cock. He grunts around a mouthful and my eyes flutter because it feels so good and I know it’s not going to last at all. He’s relentless and messy and I love him so much that I think my heart is going to burst right here. “I’m gonna…” I wheeze through clenched teeth and he hums an approval like a call to arms and before I can think better of it I’m coming in his mouth and he’s taking it all.

 

I’m panting and my vision is blurry but it doesn’t stop me from curling a fist into the front of his t-shirt and dragging him to his feet. “Love you, so fucking much,” I say through breathless gasps for air and then I kiss him fiercely. His tongue is bitter and minty and when he wraps his arms around me I shudder against him and give him everything.

 

Albus has certainly outdone himself with this rushed out memory, of this I am certain.

 

 

By the time we break apart my chest is constricted painfully from lack of oxygen and we are both sweaty and more than a little grimy. His smile is so consuming that I feel like I’m being devoured and I don’t even care that I’m going to have to cram back into that stupid van in a few short minutes.  Time slows to a stop when he looks at me just like _that_ and I think that I should be scared of how much I need him but at this particular moment I disregard it all.

 

“Write **that** down in that journal of yours.” He says with a quirked grin that makes my heart soar and my teeth ache.

 

When we step out of the cluster of trees hand in hand Miranda and the guys have already packed back inside of the van. “I said not a minute more,” She says as she narrows her eyes at our advancing forms.

 

“Sorry Mir, just trying to make some memories while we can.” Albus says cheekily and when she arches a brow, we both have the sense to at least _try_ and look remorseful.

 

 

Albus clambers into the backseat and I quickly follow, sliding the rusty swing door shut behind us. Our fingers intertwine without even thinking about it and when I glance at him, my smile is mirrored in his image. The van rolls backwards with a shaky sputter and after a few tries we are heading back towards the highway. Just before the dingy rest stop is out of view I glance out the back window and do my best to burn the image into my permanent memory because I never want to forget even a second of this day.

 

“You smell like you pissed yourself,” Conner says on Albus’ other side and when we both break into a fit of giggles the entire van peers at us like we’ve lost our minds.

 

The return of the stifling heat inside a cramped van brings with it a silence that appears to make everyone sleepy. Conner has he feet propped up on the back of Daniel’s seat and Albus is snoring softly with his head resting against my shoulder. Even Miranda has stopped talking endlessly into her mobile and at least _appears_ to be trying to relax.  Once again I’m drenched in sweat and sticking to the back of my seat but it doesn’t bother me, not really. My gaze shifts to the open window and the endless black pavement of a two-lane highway that never breaks up or changes. Double yellow lines for miles and miles are enough to make anyone crazy, but I somehow still think this is the best time of my life and I never want it to end. I stick a hand out the open window and ride the warm wind with my fingertips and I can’t help but grin stupidly in my seat. 

 

It doesn’t matter where I’m going or what I’ve left behind, so long as I have this moment, this boy beside me, and these double yellow lines to look back on. Years from now I will look back on this day with a fondness that is unsurpassed but for today, I’m just enjoying the ride.

 

When I reach for my journal I am careful not to stir Albus who is still sleeping beside me. Soon enough we will reach our destination and he’s going to step up on that stage and show this world what he’s made of, but for now I’ll just keep him for myself. 

**Author's Note:**

> All ideas and original characters pertaining to Rock Star!Albus belong to Unkissed, I have just borrowed them gratiously. :D


End file.
